In earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,326, incorporated herein by reference, a laminating machine is described which receives laminating packets containing an object to be laminated. An example of such a laminating packet is shown in FIG. 1 of the instant application and has upper and lower leaves joined at one edge and attached by tape to a cardboard leader member. The laminating machine has upper and lower heating plates which are movable towards one another and form a heating and compression zone. The packet is drawn through the heating and compession zone by rearwardly arranged upper and lower drive rollers which form a nip for first engaging the cardboard tab and then initiating movement of the packet through the heating and compression zone.
With the above-described system, laminating quality is deteriorated by the presence of wrinkles which appear in either the upper leaf or bottom leaf during the laminating process. This creasing or wrinkling may or may not occur in every packet which is laminated but in any event is very undesirable even if it appears in a few packets.